


Пациент?

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: продолжение «Суггестивной терапии», доктор Софен рефлексирует на тему, как Осборн обойдется с ее пациентом.





	Пациент?

**Author's Note:**

> вероятны ООС, UST, элементы гета, фаноны, fixit, пара резких слов.

— Доктор Софен, спасибо!

— Всегда рада помочь, сэр, — она легко сжимает протянутую ладонь и грустно улыбается. — Если я что-то вдруг узнаю, то обязательно вам позвоню.

Карла берет визитку со стола, нарочито аккуратно убирает ее в кошелек. Еще раз улыбается и, опустив глаза, выходит из кабинета. Пусть думают, что доктор Софен по-настоящему расстроена. Скорее всего, на завтрашней супервизии ее пациента признали бы здоровым и отправили в тюрьму. Поэтому сегодня он бежал, ударив ее по печени. Довольно ощутимо, к слову. А затем обезоружил нерасторопную охрану и исчез. Да, пришлось посидеть немного на холодном полу, держась за бок, согласиться на узи и выпить обезболивающего. А потом долго делать вид, что она искренне не понимает, как же так, как же ее пациент убежал? Должны поверить.

Осенний Нью-Йорк прекрасен. Карла решает пройтись: последние теплые дни перед промозглыми мерзкими дождями. Она кидает сообщение Осборну о встрече через час.

Наверное, Карле даже нравится в этом городе, настолько непохожем на родную Калифорнию. Калифорнию, с которой связано так много неприятных воспоминаний. Даже вино Карла предпочитает с Восточного побережья. Захватит пару бутылок на углу у дома вечером.

Осборн сидит там, где они и договаривались. Читает газету. Карла замечает его охранников: один вроде как занимается йогой, другой, верзила со сломанными ушами, кормит голубей. Она садится спиной к Осборну на скамейку и достает из сумки сэндвич.

— Хвоста не было?

— Нет, Норман, — почти не двигая губами, произносит Карла.

— Ты нашла команду?

— Лучше. Снайпер-разведчик. И он сам заинтересован в том, чтобы скрыться как можно быстрее и дальше, — она улыбается и откусывает. Если бог где-то и есть, то яичный салат может быть тому отличным подтверждением. Или просто с завтрака, когда Карла ела последний раз, прошло больше десяти часов.

— Ты в нем уверена? — в голосе слышится слишком заметный скепсис.

— Как в себе, — фыркает Карла, снова откусывает и тщательно пережевывает, глотает. — С тебя — бюджет операции и все на Фиска, что только есть.

— Гарантии?

— Мое слово, — она резко поднимается. — Это нужно тебе куда больше, чем мне.

Карла обходит скамейки и бросает на Осборна едкий взгляд. Чтобы понял, и видно, что он понимает. Осборн — не дурак, совсем не дурак. Как и Фиск, и все остальные. Если у дурака появляются деньги — он их быстро теряет. Карла осознала это очень и очень давно.

Она идет самой долгой дорогой, иногда пересекая людные улицы, полные туристов. Наверное, если не надо было бы смотреть, есть слежка или нет, Карла заткнула бы уши музыкой. Китайский, испанский, русский, итальянский. Отбойный молоток, серена, нервный таксист. Манхэттен таков. Иногда Карле кажется, что некоторые считают, будто обязаны спешить только из-за того, что приехали в Нью-Йорк, а не потому, что им по-настоящему куда-то срочно надо.

На всякий случай набирает телефон с визитки.

— Доктор Софен?

— Хотела узнать, нет ли новостей, — улыбается она в трубку и смотрит на светофор.

— Нет, мэм. Новостей нет.

— Жаль. Удачи, агент, держите в курсе.

— Да, мэм.

Что-то ей подсказывает, что ее пациент, Уильям Руссо, не пропал.

Билл сидит на полу в гостиной. Он где-то раздобыл нормальную одежду, вздрагивает, когда она его окликает.

— Меня никто не видел, — он опережает вопрос и поднимается. Карле кажется, что он не знает, куда деть руки.

Улыбнувшись, она наливает воды в стакан, и Билл неуверенно протягивает ладонь.

— У меня есть тебе лекарства. Так что, если решишь поспать, — дай знать.

В холодильнике совсем пусто. Теперь — пара бутылок вина. Наверное, имеет смысл что-то заказать. Билл говорит, что не помнит, чтобы у него были аллергии: он ест все. Карла выбирает что-то простое и японское, типа супов, рыбы. Они едят вместе, но молча. Карла выдает Биллу футболку, полотенце и белье, чтобы застелить диван в гостиной, и, извинившись, сама проскальзывает в душ.

Не получается просто пустить в расход пациента У.Руссо, как того определенно точно захочет Осборн. И от этого становится неуютно. Да держать дома беглого преступника — сомнительная затея. Но что ей еще делать? Он точно справится с задачей, и у нее не будет проблем с Осборном.

В гостиной задернуты шторы, но дует. Билл забрался с ногами на диван и не без интереса уставился в ящик, по которому крутят выпуск вечерних новостей. «Молнией» идет строка именно о нем.

— А я, похоже, — важная шишка, — немного по-мальчишески усмехается он и чуть двигается, приглашая сесть рядом. Карла садиться не планирует. Она лишь улыбается, поджав губы. А что ответить? Правду? Нужна ли она сейчас?

— Мы попробуем с этим разобраться, — мягко отвечает она и достает баночку с седативными из ящика. Исключила все, что будет мешать ему работать. — Билли, я оставлю твои таблетки здесь, на столе. Если ты решишь поспать — прими. Я буду у себя в комнате.

Он послушно кивает и снова переводит взгляд на экран, где показывают уже какой-то сюжет про Вашингтон.

У Карлы крохотная квартира: кухня, гостиная и кабинет совмещены, как и санузел, ну и небольшая спальня, где, в общем-то, кроме кровати ничего и нет. Поэтому у нее напрочь отсутствует частная практика на дому. Хотя, наверное, она бы и так не стала к себе кого-то пускать. Руссо — чуть ли не первый. С мужчинами проще встречаться на нейтральной или их территории. С пациентами — в клинике. Учитывая профиль, со своими пациентами Карла и может встречаться исключительно в клинике: их больше никуда не выпускают. Ну или в тюрьме. Наверное, она могла бы позволить себе что-то большего размера, в районе побогаче... Но Карла выросла в огромном и абсолютно чужом ей доме на юго-западе США, поэтому решила обзавестись своей маленькой квартиркой на северо-востоке, где каждая вещь — на своем месте. Она ненавидит свое прошлое и до сих пор пытается делать все, чтобы уйти от него подальше. От этого в разы неприятнее ситуация с Осборном, которому приходится иногда подчиняться и который ее откровенно использует.

День кажется бесконечно долгим, и мыслей в голове слишком много, чтобы сразу уснуть. Хотя когда Карла вообще хорошо спала? Наверное, никогда. Только лишь с возрастом она узнала про медикаменты, медитацию, дыхательные практики, алкоголь, легкие наркотики и алкоголь с седативными. Последние всегда помогали.

Несмотря на осень — город не успевает остыть. Карла оставляет окно, хоть и закрывает шторы. Лавандовый крем, и на телефоне приложение с расслабляющей музыкой для сна. Она делает привычные дыхательные упражнения, пытаясь очистить голову, но чувствует, что пульс не падает: сердце продолжает слишком бодро колотиться. Карла перекатывается на другую — холодную — подушку и начинает все с самого начала. Дыхание, мышцы, разум. Снова и снова.

Музыка замолкает: значит, что целый час она пытается уснуть. Откладывает телефон на тумбочку и экраном вниз. Он ей и не нужен: дали два дня отгулов после нападения пациента, так что можно без будильника. Прислушивается — телевизор больше не работает. Наверное, Руссо решил лечь поспать. Сквозь музыку она слышала, что он был в душе: эти старые дома...

Снова дыхательные упражнения. Контроль тела. До тех самых пор, как босые шлепающие шаги слышатся за дверью. Неуверенный стук, сбитое быстрое дыхание.

— Билли, заходи, — приветливо произносит Карла, садится в постели и включает лампу для чтения.

Руссо, переминающийся с ноги на ногу в проеме, выглядит неважно: испарина, тремор. Вероятно, пытался заснуть, но снова увидел свой кошмар. Карла кивает ему пройти и присесть около нее. Он так и пришел в свежей футболке и полотенце на бедрах, теребит что-то в руках, но садится рядом на постели. Обхватывает колени и смотрит перед собой.

— Лекарства не помогли? — участливо интересуется Карла, опустив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Нет, — уверенно мотает головой пациент. — Снова этот сон.

— Понимаю.

— Вы тоже не можете уснуть, — не спрашивает, а заявляет Руссо, уставившись на свои коленки. — И можете выключить свет, пожалуйста?

Он чуть отворачивается. Не так уж и ужасны шрамы, но Карла его понять может. Гасит лампу.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня проблемы со сном? — несколько игриво интересуется Карла, правда, руку с плеча убирает.

— Услышал музыку. После Афганистана началась бессонница. Перепробовал кучу всего — тоже себе это приложение поставил в конце концов, — хмыкает он. — Использовал все платные и бесплатные мелодии... Тщетно.

— Я тоже, — честно признается Карла. В комнате не осталось ни одного источника света: плотные шторы задернуты, в гостиной света нет. Они сидят в кромешной темноте, и даже если бы очень захотелось, она бы не увидела Руссо. Да, у нее есть Лунный Камень. Но и так очень близко чувствуется тепло человеческого тела. И размеренное дыхание. В случае чего — среагировать успеет. — Не Афганистан, но свой личный ад.

— А я бы не сказал, что в Афганистане был ад.

— Но, — Карла немного напрягается из-за спокойного тона Руссо, — вы там оказались в настоящем аду, в котле! Я читала то, что доступно, и вы чудом выжили.

— Армия, — усмехается где-то рядом, но на расстоянии Руссо. — Это ерунда. Я к ней был готов с самого рождения.

— Мы с тобой про это не говорили, — замечает она и тут же врет: — Не понимаю, как детский дом похож на армию.

— Я расскажу, — чувствуется, что Руссо устраивается удобнее: подтыкает подушку под спину и вытягивает ноги по прохладной простыне. — В армии было даже проще...

— Подожди, — перебивает Карла, опуская руку, наверное, ему на бедро. — Твой шрам на плече — из детского дома.

— Да, — и Руссо на несколько мгновений замолкает. Чувствуется тепло его ладони над рукой Карлы, и все-таки, опустив свою сверху, он продолжает: — Это было неприятно. Странно. Знаете, когда сразу после рождения подкинули на пожарную станцию в Олбани, ты не в курсе, как себя вести: привыкаешь к казенному, к тому, что меценаты и государство все обеспечат, а волонтеры — будут друзьями. И им ты искренне веришь: приятные люди, прикольные и веселые.

Руссо резко сжимает руку Карлы, и она тут же накрывает сверху своей, поглаживает. Пациент начинает слишком часто дышать, напряжен. Нужно добраться до его пульса, но, скорее всего, тот зашкаливает. И так ясно.

— Знаете? Мы же все прекрасно и в девять-десять лет понимали, для чего эти самые волонтеры зовут помочь в подсобку, — Карла слышит по голосу, что он ухмыляется. — А ведь кому-то это и нравилось: быть особенным, что именно тебя выбрали сегодня. Мне этого не хотелось, да я и не считал себя особенным, не хотел им быть. Поэтому, когда один из волонтеров сказал, что я красивый, я не согласился.

Он высвобождает свою ладонь и, судя по движению воздуха, наверное, трет плечо:

— Бейсболистом я так стать и не смог после того, как мне раздолбали плечо битой, — горько усмехается Руссо. — Но оно того стоило!

— Не хотел быть особенным? — не скрывая интереса спрашивает Карла.

— Нет, — вроде бы честно отвечает Руссо. — Хотел просто отдать долг родине, которая столько мне дала. Заработать право быть ее гражданином.

— Это ты о чем?

— Обучение, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Руссо, — да и я жил, питался и лечился за счет честных налогоплательщиков! Я не мог не пойти в армию! Только там можно отдать долг свой стране! Как только смог — пошел в морскую пехоту. Ох, сколько же я пахал! Всегда был дрищем, а в морпехи дрищей не берут. Да и вообще: какое будущее меня ждало? Работал бы на стройке и бухал поди.

Он усмехается, а Карла убирает руки. Они много говорили про армию, но совсем в другом ключе. Судя по голосу, Руссо говорит о том, что по-настоящему любит.

— Никогда не забуду тот день, когда нас повезли в учебку, — хоть и не видно, но он точно широко улыбается. — Да, было солнечно. Мы все, мальчишки, да и постарше парни, немного ссымся. Никто никого не знает. Тогда я впервые и увидел Фрэнка Касла. Есть такие люди, по которым сразу заметно: лучше не иметь этого парня в числе своих врагов. Вот Фрэнки-бой как раз из таких был с самого начала. Угрюмый засранец!

— Я видела некоторые фото и видео с ним.

— Стремный, да? — смеется Руссо и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Я сразу к нему подошел. В автобусе уже сидели вместе. Так смешно: не смотрите в окна, не разговаривайте. Будто никто не узнал заранее, куда везут. Из всего автобуса только у нас двоих ничего лишнего не нашли в вещах. А дрилл-сержант был как в «Цельнометаллической оболочке», сразу начал мозги делать. Мне-то плевать, а вот домашний Фрэнки-бой немного стушевался. Хоть и бойкий: чуть что — готов драться. Но это не Адская кухня: дрилл-сержанта бить не стоит.

— Я в университете делала одно исследование, — осторожно встревает Карла, но вроде бы Руссо не против, не пытается перебить. — Это же так специально и делается, чтобы потом было проще.

— Так и есть, — как будто рапортует пациент. Или все-таки бывший пациент? — Субординация вдалбливается в учебке. Мне было проще всех: я так жил всю мою жизнь. Потащил сразу Фрэнки в самый конец казармы, где до сортира поближе, а от входа подальше: на всякий. Он сказал, что сверху спать хочет. Я и не против был: нижнюю койку проще застелить. Будил этого домашнего мальчика, выращенного на пицце и пасте, за полтора часа до подъема: я так и в приюте делал. Моешься себе неспешно, сортиром пользуешься сколько влезет, а потом, уже одетый, спишь еще час до подъема. Пока все в душе и толчке — застилаешь постель. Фрэнки-бой быстро схватывал! Так мы и подружились. Дрыхли друг у друга на плече во время воскресной службы. В учебке спать хочется постоянно, и только в воскресенье можно поспать немного в церкви. Фрэнки вроде был католик, так что я сказал, что я тоже.

— Ты веришь в бога?

Руссо как-то грустно хмыкает где-то рядом и снова молчит. Карле бы хотелось его сейчас видеть: язык тела и мимика дали бы ответы на многие вопросы.

— Скажу так, — произносит он после очень долгой паузы, — если кто-то есть, то как он допускает все те ужасы, что с нами происходят? Почему за грехи приходится платить только после смерти? Типа тот парень, что превращал воду в вино, за нас уже пострадал? Хуйня это все. Я думаю, люди должны платить здесь и сейчас.

Снова тишина. И Руссо громко втягивает воздух носом, кашляет и продолжает, но чуть тише:

— Я же нашел мать, — хмыкает он. — Ее зовут... Карла. Она даже не помнит, что у нее родился живой сын. Думала, что снова выкидыш. Я не уверен, что у нее был хоть один трезвый день за все эти годы. Я тогда только вернулся из Афганистана, подал документы в Уотфорд... А ей было плевать. Так и сидела в луже своей же мочи и смотрела в одну точку. И потом... Потом я не помню.

Последнее он произносит слишком тихо и совершенно потеряно.

— Есть вещи, которые лучше не помнить и не знать, — замечает Карла. — Мой отец рано умер, а мать так старалась обеспечить мне будущее, что я ее совсем не знала. На ту меня у нее не было времени. И я не знаю, насколько оправдано такое самопожертвование. И вообще, давай уже уйдем от официоза: ты сбежал из клиники, где я была твоим лечащим врачом.

Она улыбается и уверена, что это понятно и по голосу. Бессонница и давление Осборна делают свое дело. Хочется нажраться и хоть с кем-то поговорить. Карла никому не верит, но в этом потерявшем память опаснейшем — как говорится в отчетах, — преступнике почему-то видится что-то близкое и понятное.

— У тебя хотя бы была мать... — начинает Руссо, но Карла усмехается и перебивает его:

— Зато у тебя был друг, кто-то, кому ты доверял. Это куда важнее. Знаешь, — голос все-таки выдает, — родители не всегда понимают и поддерживают. Они далеко не всегда твои самые близкие люди в жизни. Настоящий друг — куда важнее.

«И у меня никогда такого не было», — думает про себя Карла, прикусывая язык. Она и так почему-то слишком много говорит про себя и о себе. Да, Руссо либо сбежит — она думает, что в Канаду, — либо Осборн от него избавится, и это будет в его духе. Просто ликвидировать того, кто сделал всю грязную работу. И Карла уверена, что снять Фиска Руссо сможет и с закрытыми глазами, только потренируется немного. Похоже, что в кои-то веки ей не все равно.

— Да, Фрэнки стал моей семьей, — выдыхает Руссо. — А его семья — тем местом, куда я мог вернуться. Теми, за кого можно сражаться. Всегда нужно то, за что ты сражаешься. Мы все прекрасно поняли про Ирак, только оказавшись там. Пропаганда Чейни делала свое дело: мы ведь боролись со злом, с теми, кто хранил оружие массового поражения! А на месте все оказалось куда сложнее, и мы сражались друг за друга, за тех, кто остался дома и теперь мог стать жертвой. И за тех, кого в цинковых ящиках отправляли домой. Хотя для некоторых хватило бы ланч-бокса: на Ближнем Востоке живут очень страшные люди, которые делают очень страшные вещи. У себя дома, куда мы приходим без спроса.

— Ты же провел там столько лет! — искренне произносит Карла, думая о том, что сейчас бы ей очень не помешало вино из холодильника, но если она встанет и уйдет — она все испортит. — Разве не страшно тебе было?

— Нет, — бесцветно отзывается Руссо. — Мне-то чего было бояться? Парни боялись умереть или получить увечье, потому что дома ждут, дома волнуются и переживают. Они боялись не за себя, а за то, как их близким будет тяжело. Если бы я умер — никто бы не расстроился. Может, Фрэнки-бой забухал на пару дней, но это не точно: у него была Мария, отлично вправляющая мозги. У меня был только я. Если бы меня пристрелили или я бы подорвался на фугасе — даже, скорее всего, не успел бы понять, что произошло. Вот раны брюшной полости — это отстой. Ну или какую артерию повредить и тупо истечь кровью...

Карле хочется спросить, что он знает про убийство Каслов, но, кажется, сейчас совсем не время. Она нащупывает телефон, экран дает немного света. Руссо сидит, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Он отворачивается от света.

— Прости, ты не против, если я немного выпью вина?

— На здоровье, — бросает он. — Я бы тоже выпил, но мне сейчас нельзя. Я тут почитал побочные того, что ты мне даешь. Я же солдат: следую приказам. Сказано по инструкции: не мешать с алкоголем и еще кучей чего, значит — отставить мешать!

— Я тобой горжусь! — улыбается Карла, включая лампу для чтения. Руссо отворачивается совсем. Она опускает руку ему на плечо и окликает: — Эй! Почему ты прячешься? Ты считаешь, что меня пугают твои шрамы? Нет, не пугают. Под ними я вижу совсем другого человека: патриота и друга. Тебе незачем прятаться.

— Иногда мне кажется, — цедит сквозь зубы он, все еще отвернувшись, — что эти шрамы за что-то, что я сделал. Почти все — было работой. Но я не помню, что именно я сделал плохого, кроме того, что не смог простить мать... Хотя, если бог есть, то это — довольно серьезный грех, вроде бы. Типа не прощать родителей — плохо.

— С одной стороны — пятая заповедь, Исход, 20:2-17, с другой — Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова, 41:8 дает довольно четкое понимание того, что и родители ответственны за детей, — улыбается Карла. Теперь видно удивленное лицо Руссо. — У меня нет шрамов, как у тебя, а я ненавижу своих родителей! Честно! И литературу теологического толка изучала довольно плотно.

Она выскальзывает на кухню, идет босиком по холодному полу, щурится от яркого света внутри холодильника и быстро возвращается с бутылкой вина. Стакан ей не нужен, как и штопор: Карла давно покупает вино без нормальной пробки. Руссо хмыкает, смотря на бутылку:

— Забавно, что мне не нужен больше алкоголь или наркотики, чтобы перезагрузить мозги. Хотя я не уверен, что это перезагрузка. Сейчас я тупо выпадаю на какое-то время. Агрессия там, где мне слишком нужны ответы. Я ведь помню время, когда нужно было выпить ну очень много, чтобы забыть часть ночи, и то — платежи по карте и отчет «Убера» обычно помогали восстановить детали. Сейчас я не помню несколько лет своей жизни, и в эти годы явно происходило что-то важное и нужное, что-то, что привело к потере памяти и этим шрамам. А я даже не могу понять, где и что сделал неправильно, что именно меня подтолкнуло куда-то не туда.

Карла делает два больших глотка из горлышка, осознавая, что бывший пациент слишком хорошо понимает, что с ним происходит. И это пугает намного сильнее, чем ее пациенты в хосписах, например. И теперь ее пугает еще и то, что ее мозг уже не кристально чист, в отличие от мозга Руссо. Она редко пьет. Теперь. Наверное, сейчас они равны, в одном состоянии, хотя Карле хочется быть чуть выше. Он же ее пациент. Или бывший пациент. У нее над ним до сих пор есть власть. Руссо начинает казаться каким-то фениксом, умеющим перерождаться из самого стремного пепла, которым он только оказывался. Карла достаточно получила про него информации, чтобы понять: это — плохой парень. Но очень давно в ней тоже заметили что-то доброе, хорошее. Карла до сих пор считает Клинта Бартона поехавшим, но именно он помог поверить в то, что и она может приносить что-то доброе, делать то, что помогает не только ей. Черт возьми, похоже, Бартон умел убеждать. Или Карла влюбилась, как девчонка. И давно этим переболела. Теперь уже сложно вспомнить.

Руссо тоже делал много хорошего: помогал группе поддержки ветеранов, купил кусок земли на кладбище и поставил неплохое надгробие над пустой могилой своего армейского друга с помощью другого их сослуживца. Друга, который, похоже, совершенно не умер и которому был посвящен очень громкий, резонансный процесс, к которому Руссо не привлекали. Интернет хранит многое.

Если Руссо было от нее что-то надо, то он давно попытался бы — судя по его ментальным проблемам, — это заполучить. Но он так и сидит, опустив руки на бедра и смотря перед собой.

Карла снова отпивает из бутылки. Ей все меньше хочется отправлять Руссо на задание Осборна, после которого тот, скорее всего, уберет ее бывшего пациента. Все-таки бывшего. Карле это кажется чем-то неправильным. Она еще делает пару глотков, отставляет бутылку, трогает его за плечо и смотрит прямо в черные глаза:

— Знаешь, Билли, я никогда никому не доверяла, совсем никому. Я боялась засыпать с кем-то в одной кровати. Убегала, потому что это проще. И я очень хочу, чтобы ты меня сейчас просто обнял. Обнял как друг, которого я могу не бояться.

Руссо распахивает глаза и приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Карла вырубает свет и поворачивается к нему спиной. Двигается, пока не начинает чувствовать тепло его груди своей спиной. Рука слишком осторожно опускается сверху. Если бы Карле очень хотелось, она легко бы возбудила определенно уже бывшего пациента. Теперь ей куда больше хочется почувствовать хоть что-то... надежное.

Карла словно кутается в руку Руссо. Она спокойно смогла бы опустить одну на свою грудь, а другую облизать и сунуть в трусы. И, скорее всего, Руссо ее бы выебал, как надо: никаких проблем с эрекцией у пациента не наблюдалось и он честно рассказывал, как в уборной удовлетворял и эти свои потребности. Но Карле это сейчас не нужно: ей нужны целомудренные объятия. Просто уснуть в них. Она ловит его дыхание и пытается дышать в его темпе. Все медленнее и медленнее. Карла все контролирует, когда как Руссо по-настоящему засыпает. Утыкается носом ей в шею. Очень... правдиво? Она притягивает его руку ближе и прижимает. Доктор Карла Софен доверяет своему — абсолютно точно, что бывшему, — пациенту настолько, что, если это ему взбредет в голову, он задушит ее без особых проблем. Ладонь широкая, в отличие от ее тонкой шеи.

Но Руссо мирно сопит, и Карла чувствует тепло от него, но не двигается. Она хочет просто поспать. Впервые за долгое время Карла понимает, что начинает засыпать почти без алкоголя и и, совершенно точно, наркотиков. Пара бокалов легкого вина? Это не считается.

Она распахивает глаза. Из-под штор сочится дневной свет. Ее до сих пор обжимают руки Билла Руссо. Карла осторожно выбирается. Он продолжает спать, подтыкая ладонь под ее подушку.

Выйдя из спальни с бутылкой вина и плотно закрыв дверь, Карла смотрит телефон: сообщение от Осборна. Она подтверждает встречу, выливает недопитое в раковину и, наскоро написав записку, отправляется в душ. Вода специально чуть холоднее, чем хотелось бы: Карла себя хорошо знает. В своей жизни она встречала много сексуально привлекательных мужчин — и, что уж кривить душой, если та есть, — Билла Руссо можно отнести к ним, несмотря на такие уж страшные шрамы. И Карла этих мужчин получала. Всегда, когда хотела. А что они могли сделать? Мужчины очень предсказуемы. Хотя некоторые из них умудрялись даже не краснеть, когда она прямым текстом и при других говорила про связь, которая имела место. Почему-то вечно вспоминался непробиваемый Бартон, который умудрялся проводить планерки, делая вид, что засосы и свежая помада — такого же цвета, как на губах Карлы, — это совершенно нормально и не требует внимания и, тем более, объяснения.

Но, похоже, куда больше ее возбуждают другие. И их ничего не требующие объятия ночью. Если бы Руссо решил с ней переспать — Карла точно не возразила. А сейчас у нее совершенно нет времени на самоудовлетворение. Наскоро обтирается полотенцем, чтобы согреться, накидывает то, что ближе висит на сушилке, спортивное, и вылетает из квартиры, бросив запасной комплект ключей к записке. Ей не хочется, чтобы Руссо чувствовал себя взаперти.

Осборн ровно по расписанию пробегает мимо Зоопарка, и Карла его догоняет.

— Вся информация у моего помощника, стоящего у питьевого фонтанчика, который ты указала.

— Отлично, — Карла не привыкла говорить во время бега, так что пытается что-то сделать с дыханием, — я буду наводчиком. Мой человек привык работать парой.

Она бессовестно врет, но Осборн вроде бы верит, смотрит на нее удивленно и переходит на заминочный темп. Карла тоже. Дышать и говорить проще, и она продолжает:

— Не уверен, что точно помнит баллистические таблицы: амнезия все-таки. Хочет страховки. И я справлюсь.

Определенно недовольный Осборн призывает кого-то из своих или охранников, или помощников, бегущего чуть поодаль от них. На ходу они о чем-то очень тихо переговариваются, и Осборн снова обращается снова к ней:

— Условия те же?

— Нет. Мне доля не нужна. Мне тоже нужны документы на выезд. И помощь в продаже недвижимости.

— Ты хочешь уехать?

— Да, Норман, — улыбается Карла. — Я устала.

— Но, когда я получу все, чем владеет Фиск, будут очень хорошие деньги, — он останавливается у лавки и закидывает ногу на спинку.

— Я в курсе, — его примеру следует и Карла. — Но я и так неплохо заработала. Я устала, и я ухожу после этого задания.

Кажется, что Осборн задумывается. Он меняет ногу и улыбается:

— Хочешь со своим Лунным камнем торчать около того, кто явно не выберется?

— Да, чтобы выбрался, — чопорно улыбается она, — чтобы мы вдвоем выбрались. Потому что, Норман, ты знаешь, что с Лунным камнем лучше не иметь проблем.

— Понял, — смеется тот. — Я все понял. Хорошо. В случае необходимости — мы сможем связаться?

— Да, — улыбается Карла. — Я не исчезаю совсем. Просто отхожу от дел. Может быть, и на время.

Они пожимают руки, и Карла уверена, что Осборн все по-настоящему понял. Она забирает папку и вызывает такси. Главное, чтобы Руссо не сбежал. По дороге нет желания смотреть файлы. Наверное — нервы: сбежал, переживает? Пациент — был — сложным. И Карла сама не знает, будет он у нее дома или придется еще кого искать. Очень не хотелось бы. Ей кажется, они нашли общий язык.

Поворот ключа, оклик и тишина. Она бросает папку на подоконник и достает вторую бутылку. Отпивает. Сбежал. Его же ничего не держит, и никто. И он понимает, что Карла не просто так дала сбежать из больницы. Несмотря ни на что, Руссо — не дурак.

Звук отпирающегося замка, и Карла готова использовать Лунный камень. Но в дверях Руссо с парой пакетов в одной руке и ключами — в другой:

— Хотел приготовить шхолу с тефтелями — не уверен, что произношу это правильно, потому что и дари, и пушту я так и не выучил, но у тебя ничего не нашлось поесть, кроме пары приправ, — совершенно не пряча лицо, широко улыбается он, ставя пакеты на пол и запирая за собой дверь.


End file.
